Inevitable
by Shift 1120
Summary: Just my dashed hopes on what would happen at the end of 3XK. Short and sweet. Does have some Ryan/Esposito slash in it, but VERY mild, and you can skip it. Oneshot. Caskett. :


**Castle**

"Castle," I cried. I could see him bound to a chair. My heart shuddered at the images that my brain conjured up; a bomb strapped to his chest, the killer pointing a gun at his head.

"It's clear, he's gone," he called, "I'm fine, Ryan needs an ambulance."

"No I don't," Ryan groaned, rolling over sluggishly. In an instant Esposito was at his side, gently running his hands over his partner's body, checking for wounds. I kept my eyes on Castle.

"I'm so glad that you're ok," I gasped, hastily undoing the rope that tied him to the chair, anchoring my hand on his shoulder so I didn't pass out from relief.

"He's the triple killer, he set Gates up to be a copycat," Castle told me.

"I know, I did the math when you and Ryan didn't come back from talking to Jerry,"

That moment will be forever in my memories, the cold dread settling around my heart, Esposito's face draining of colour, the tense ride over here, both of us lost in speculation, what if our partners were dead?

"How did you know to come here?" Castle sounded impressed, and I hid a smile.

"Your mom called; she said that you told her you loved her and she figured that something must be terribly wrong." His face softened and he looked proud.

"I figured she might; good girl"

castlebeckett-ryanesposito- castlebeckett-ryanesposito- castlebeckett-ryanesposito

After all of the mandatory mopping up, I could finally go home. But I didn't really want to. Every time I close my eyes I can see him, Jerry, strangling Castle or Ryan or Esposito. Esposito had taken Ryan to the hospital. He called me only a few minutes ago, telling me that Ryan had concussion, but was allowed to go home as long as Esposito stayed with him. My gut told me that they were more than just partners, but I suppressed the urge to ask. If they didn't want to tell me there would be a reason. I sat back in my chair, the last of the paperwork done. I hesitated; maybe I should go see Castle, reassure myself that he's ok.

"Hello Detective Beckett," I spun, my hand instantly going to my waist for my gun.

"Looking for this?" Jerry smirked at me, holding my gun up, before pointing it at me.

"You bastard," I snarled, glaring at him, cursing myself for leaving my backup gun at home.

"Yes, I know," he smiled, "And I'm terribly sorry that your Mr Castle can't watch me kill you, but I have to leave town thanks to that writer. But since I've only killed two, and I need to live up to my name. I'm going to kill you Detective, and there is no one here to stop me."

He raised the gun, and I glared at him, waiting.

Four shots rang out, but they never hit me.

"Beckett," Castle kicked the gun out of Jerry's hand, ignoring the scream of pain he emitted, and ran over to me, "Are you ok?"

"Fine Castle," I answered, "Is he dead?"

"No," Castle seemed pretty pleased with himself, underneath his worry for me, "One shot to each of his arms and legs. He can't move or shoot. I've called an ambulance, Esposito and Montgomery.

"Thanks Castle," I leant back against my chair, "How did you know?"

"He was so angry at me for ruining his plan," Castle explained, "But I knew he knows nothing about Alexis, so the next logical step was that he'd hurt you. I tried calling your house, but you didn't pick up so I came here and grabbed Montgomery's gun from his desk."

I nodded, too exhausted to speak, and totally emotionally drained.

"C'mere Beckett," Castle said, hauling me to my feet and taking me into the break room He sat on the sofa and pulled me up against him.

"Ambulance should be here soon," he murmured in my ear, "I'll wake you up when they come. Go to sleep Beckett, you're exhausted."

I tilted my head and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, smirking slightly at the stunned look on his face.

"Thanks Castle," I smiled, and cuddled into his chest.

"Anytime Kate," he brought his arms protectively around me, "anytime."

castlebeckett-ryanesposito- castlebeckett-ryanesposito- castlebeckett-ryanesposito

"Beckett?" Esposito called cautiously, "Castle?"

"Clear," Ryan said quietly, "Come on, let's check the break room."

"I'm sure this is exactly what your doctor was talking about when he said no physical activity for 24 hours," Esposito grumbled as he followed his partner, "How did you talk me into this?"

"Oh Javier," Ryan smirked, "My charm persuaded you to allow me to accompany you to save Castle and Beckett's asses."

"I think Castle saved Beckett's actually," Esposito smirked, and pointed to their boss and her shadow curled up on the couch.

"Makes you think that fate is real doesn't it Javi," Ryan smiled and stood next to his boyfriend, hand settling around his waist pulling him closer.

"Yeah," I agreed, pulling him in for a soft kiss, "Like you and me eh, Kev?"

"We weren't fate," Ryan glanced back at the sleeping partners, "And neither are they. We're both inevitable."


End file.
